An heir for the Asakuras
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Anna's kidnapped and the only thing Yoh knows is what she mentioned in her diary.Why is her chain broken? Why she left leaving her bandana behind? And what for this mysterious attitude she keeps towards him after he saves her? Rated M just to be sure.YoNa
1. Abscence

**This I don't know how I cared to so much to write, I guess I needed to write another YoNa...FAnyway, dedicated to Charavgi, I AM SORRY that I haven't talked to you for so much time! I could never forget you!**

**I own nothing but the plot of this fic. Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

"Anna, I'm home!" Yoh breathed hardly. After running 80 miles for the whole morning, just to please her...With no particular reason now, she had woken him early in the morning, even before the dawn, and told him to go run 80 miles before coming home for lunch. The lunch that he was supposed to cook of course; of course! Yoh walked in the hall and whispered with his eyes closd "Anna...Anna...Where are you...?"

No answer. Then bored he murmured "Anna...I'm home..."

Again, no one replied.

"Anna?" Yoh's eyes opned wide, it was not like Anna not to be home when he returned...This was weird.

Yoh proceeded to her room and knocked the door. "Anna?" asked the boy sligtly. But there was no reply. Yoh worried, he doubted Anna would forgive him if she found him sneaking into her room while she was gone, but, concerned as he was, curiosity won over him. He opened the door and stepped in. "Anna?"

The sun-kissed room was silent. An open window, her futon tied carefully at a corner on the floor; everything in Anna's room was in the right place. Not that there were much for somebody to see in there...The wooden floor, the light-brown shoji door, the fading-yellow curtains that were hunging parted in fromnt of the wide-open window, letting the sun come in...Yoh's eyes travelled around the room to find any sign of Anna being in there. He searched for anything that seemed out of order, anything misplaced, something that Anna may had forgotten to...And he found it.

On the floor, a few steps away lied an open notebook and a pen, next to her red bandana and her...

"The cain...NO way! It is..." Yoh's voice faded, his eyes widened in surprise; he was ready to face anything but what he saw. On the notebook and the floor and in the bandana, lied the beads of Anna's broken chain.The blue orbs were gliding under the sunlight, gleaming pure blue. The chain. Her cahin. Broken...Yoh moved closer and closer, and kneeled next to the broken chain. He touched the beads, and cold was what he gained.

"Where are you Anna..." He whispered. Now he really was worried. Anna would never leave her bandana behind, and mostly her chain.

But then Yoh noticed her handwritting on the notebook. He lifted it and looked at the well-shaped kanji that adorned the notebook.

_"Dear Yoh..."_

It was her diary.

Yoh was surprised. Anna having a diary? The loner, the angry, the famous Ice Queen having a diary? He didn't consider Anna as a touchy person, most like someone who they all have started to wonder if she had a heart.

But now, it seemed that indeed, she had a heart. And she had raging feelings as well. Yoh didn't want to open it and read it; Anna would kick him out of the house no matter if he was the Shaman King now or not, if she knew he read it, but who ever resisted when a chance to learn the secrets of the heart came up? So he opened it and went to read it.

_"Dear Yoh..."_

_"Dear Yoh..."_

_"Dear Yoh..."_

An hour passed and he was still there where left, with his fiancee's diary on hand, goign deeper in her inner world, and having forgotten everything about the broken chain and abandoned bandana of hers. But when he read what Anna wrote the last time, a day before...

_"Dear Yoh,_

_Your alter ego is so selfish! Not only has he been missing for the whole day without my permission, but also, when he came, he had the "request", as he called it, me to have his dinner ready. Oh, yes, how convenient...I already have problems of my own to think of, and cooking for him would be an absolute waste of my time. _

_It's not easy and he has to understand...Last night, _He_ came again, and this time he threatened me. _He_ told me that my time is running out, HELL I know it! He said that if I didn't tell Yoh within the hours I have left..._

_Anyway, how am I supposed to know WHEN is my time finally over, so to be able to know how much time I have left? He never told me when this time will be over. And besides..._

_Why do I have to be his messenger? Why I? I don't want to give Yoh such a message. And besides he has this..."Opacho" thingie, sent her instead! As always, why this being different? Why me? And now I know that if I indeed DON'T give Yoh the message in the time he arranged..._

_Forget it. I won't. And HELL, I don't care what happens to me._

_ Oyasumi, my King"_

Anna was certainly in danger. And Yoh didn't have even the slightest clue of what to do to help her...

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**I didn't know how else to finish it...And in my opinion, both look so OOC...Forgive my crapness, all of you who adore SK...I promise I'll try not to get them so OOC next time! I'll try, ok?**


	2. Painful Memories

**Second chapter, yes. I guess I should do this more often, upload two chapters at a time, so for you not to be bored waiting for he next one to come up...Oh, anyway. This is in Anna's POV, well, anyway, those are what she remembers and sees.**

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

This room that he keeps her is cold. She feels it, it must be truly cold, because even though she's the Ice Queen herself, she's cold. Despite the four heavy blankets she has wrapped herself in, she feels the cold penetrating her, reaching her inner bones. She wishes to sleep, but nothing like this happens. She longs for it to happen, even just for a few moments, even for a few mins, so to be able to forget everything that pumps inside her head. So to forget about the one she's left at home, to forget the pain that tears her body apart, to forget about the weight of her world she now carries.

She's been in this room for several days. It could be only two or three, or a week, or even a month, she's not so sure. She has lost control over her body since the only time he came in that room. She might have been kidnapped, but she had everything she needed in that room. And even though she had everything she wanted, she felt like she was living in a golden cage. One thing was missing, Yoh. And his love. But she was supposed to be kidnapped, right? Means prisoned. So he didn't bother her but just once. But this one time was the one that Anna would prefer not to ever have.

He had came in the room with his usual smirk on his face, his chocolate eyes casting a somehow seductive look at her. She knew that it was him who had kidnapped her, or at least put someone other to do the dirty job, but, even though in the beginning she was saying she was not afraid, at that time she felt so afraid and scared, that didn't even dare to glare back at him. Hao had that effect on people; on the people he was with. He had got in the room and locked the door behind him, having his fire spirit as a guard out of the door. Only a Shaman to be a match to him could cross this door.

And just because Anna knew so, she had taken some steps back, afraid of what he would do to her now that her time to tell Yoh the mesage was over. She was there because she didn't tell him. She had said that she didn't care what happens, but now not only she did cared, but she was also afraid of what would happen; of what would happen to her. But despite the fear he was spreading, Hao didn't seem to notice. He had had his eyes focused on her figure, as she was holding back, until there was no space left for her to retreat. She was stuck with her back facing the wall, and Hao was coming closer. With each step he was slowing his pace, as if he enjoyed seing the fear clouding her deep black eyes, as if he liked being aware of the fact that she was trapped and tricked and she knew there was no escape and wanted to take it as long as it could last.

Anna didn't want him anywhere near her, but she didn't have anywhere else to run to escape from him. And once he was in a distance close enough to stretch his hand and touch her, Anna looked at him, disgust reflected in her glare, among the fear. She had told him he was worthless and sick, and that it seemed he truly didn't deserve to be the Shaman King, and that despite how much she despised Yoh, she was glad it was him who became and not Hao. And Hao, instead of show an angry face to her or at least yell at her, had came even closer, and had told her that she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, and that she didnt deserve to adorn Yoh's house as a future wife he would despise.And then, he hadn't let Anna respond, but, once she got to answer him the proper way, he had softly covered her lips with his own ones and had hugged her, like she was his fiancee and not Yoh's.

Just like that, like they were just lovers, he had kissed her, brushing his lips against hers passionately, ordering entrance. He had hold her, tightly embracing her waist and had whispered in her ear that it was ok that she didn't find the chance to give the message to Yoh. If she couldn't and didn't want to be the messenger, then he just had to create one. His heir. To be the messenger to Yoh's doom. And with that, he had just removed all their clothes, and had lifted Anna in his arms, carrying her to her bed and lying her on it. He had been so affectionate and caring, like he was afraid of breaking her. But Anna didn't react? No. She had been just so frozen with the truth that was revealing right before her very eyes, that was cold and unable to move or say something. At least in the beginning.

Because when she had felt his hands running on her skin, his body over her own one's, she had woken up and tried to resist, to do anything that could get him off her. But she just wasn't fast or strong enough to do so. Hao had her, she was no match for him. Despite her true efforts to free herself from his strong grasp, despite her brave attemts to get away, she only got some bruises. And until a moment, Hao was calm and treating her as something he treasured. But when he had crossed his limits, he had lost all conciousness and patience. And he had treated Anna just like a tool to get what he wanted. He had been violent and cruel, and didn't take any care of not hurtung her when he entered her body, being as harsh as he could. And despite of Anna's loud cries and pleads, he hadn't made anything to stop the pain he has been causing her that moment, not even sooth it.

And when he was done, he just got up and left without a word, leaving Anna alone in pain. Soaked from her own tears and blood, crying hard to get the pain she felt out, cold, curled up and almost motionless on the bed.

Anna didn't want to think of that night. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, and it had happened. The pain she had felt that night, the shame, the despair, all they were still in her, tormenting her.

And the more she is thinking of it, the more it becomes a neverending torture. That pain was nothing compared to what she feels now. Apart from the fact she feels dirty, infected, the pain is unbearable. It is tearing her inside self apart, and not only because her body is weak now. She doesn't want to see anyone, she is just there were he had left her days ago, but dressed. She feels the pain becoming even more harder, and thinks she will have another endless night, sleepless and dreamless, on her own, cold and alone, with no one by her side.

She curls up and holds the blankets tighter on her; the cold she feels now is unbearable too. She doesn't want to feel anything now, she just wants to be alone. Alone as she was from the start. Since no one did came to see how she was, and worse, no one came to save her...

"Were are you...I need you Yoh"

**'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

**Oh. That is the beggest chapter for an SK fic I've ever written. And I never planned doing this a lemon. Or lemonish. It just came. Hope I'll be able to get chapter three up soon.**


End file.
